In certain instances, suspension of cable structures can result in health and safety issues. For example, a cable suspended between two points can shift outside operational bounds due to external forces, such as heavy wind or inadvertent contact. Subsequently, the cable suspended outside the operational bounds can pose a risk to individuals in a vicinity of the cable or to other equipment connected to the cable. The shifting of the cable suspended between two points outside operational bounds may not become apparent to an individual monitoring the cable due to the progressiveness of the shifting cable.